


Payphone

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: (?), Angst, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, breaking up, no beta we die like men, ok so theres some dialoge thats ooc just ignore it, ooc Damien Haas, ooc Ericka Bozeman, yes even though i wrote them breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ericka and Damien had gotten into a screaming match. Neither of them were sure what it was about; Although fighting wasn't uncommon for the couple. Ericka couldn't remember a time in the last six months when a date night didn't end like this.Just twenty minutes ago they were eating a dinner Ericka had made and watching reruns of a crappy early 2000's sitcom, and now both of them were on the verge of tears.-------------The Bozmien breakup fic I wrote during class back in march.
Relationships: Ericka Bozeman/Damien Haas
Kudos: 2





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I still used wattpad so please don't judge.
> 
> I love this ship, I swear, but I wanted to write angst so here we are.

Ericka and Damien had gotten into a screaming match. Neither of them were sure what it was about; Although fighting wasn't uncommon for the couple. Ericka couldn't remember a time in the last six months when a date night didn't end like this.

Just twenty minutes ago they were eating a dinner Ericka had made and watching reruns of a crappy early 2000's sitcom, and now both of them were on the verge of tears.

Damien swung open the door to her house, the evening wind send a chill down his spine.

"Where are you going?" Ericka screamed, not caring if her neighbors heard.

"I don't know. Any where but here." Damien took a step backwards so that he was standing on her porch. "I'm not going to spend another night arguing with you. This isn't healthy and you know it." Damien wasn't sure where this anger was coming from. He normally didn't like to yell, but something seemed to come over him.

"Fine leave. Does it look like I care." Ericka threw up her hands in defeat as she walked to her bedroom.

Damien walked down the street towards the direction of his place. He wasn't sure why he didn't just call a car, his house wasn't exactly in walking distance. But instead he just kept looking and moving forward. Until he felt something hit his head; A rain drop.

 _Crap._ He thought to himself. The rain and wind seemed to pick up with every step he took.

He found him self taking shelter in a twenty-four hour gas station.

He felt around in his pockets for his phone. Nothing.

Walking up to the cashier, who couldn't be any older than twenty, he asked, "By any chance do you have a phone I can use?"

The kid just pointed to landline with a coin slot mounted to the wall by a beer cooler.

Damien pulled his wallet out of his pocket. _Two quarters._ Enough to make one call. So he dialed the only number in LA he knew off the top of his head.

Ericka had found herself on the floor hugging her knees, leaning against the door to her bedroom.

She stared straight ahead at the picture mounted above her bed across the room.

It was picture of her and Damien in front of Aurora's Castle at Disneyland.

Suddenly breaking her thoughts, Ericka's phone began to ring.

An unknown number flashed across her screen.

Ericka tried to speak, but her voice cracked. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Hello?" She finally choked out.

"Babe?" Damien asked. But suddenly all he herd was static.

 _She hung up. Perfect._ Damien tried to look out the window to see if it was still raining, but the bright, crappy fluorescent lights made it so he could only see his reflection.

Hair and clothes wet with dark bags underneath of his eyes. He tried to look away but something about the mess staring back at him had Damien hooked. Almost like the man in the window wasn't really him.

Ericka was staring at her lock screen, another picture of her and Damien, this time from a YouTube event.

More tears clung to her eyelashes as she chucked he phone onto her bed, although she missed hitting her wall instead.

As if it was moving in slow motion she watched the picture frame fall off the wall and onto the ground. The glass shattering. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch smosh anymore, but I needed a way to get a feel for this site so I'm going to orphan this immediately.


End file.
